The Right Wish
by MissShiningStar
Summary: Sesshomaru discovers that there's a secret that could lead to Naraku's destruction... But the secret is with a human girl - a princess. They must team up to fight a common enemy... Sesshomaru-OC
1. The Secret of the Curse

_**The Right Wish**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Secret of the Curse**_

**Sesshomaru was soaring over the vast expanses of land, his eyes searching for a familiar mountain.**

**It had irritated him that no matter how many or how severe wounds Naraku received, he always managed to escape. He always… lived on. It was tiring to watch that arrogant face again and again. Even if he is torn into pieces, he is able to regenerate himself. **

**There had to be some answer. Some way which could get rid of Naraku once and for all.**

**He stopped and descended on a rough terrain. There was a huge rock in front of him. It didn't seem any different from all the other rocks surrounding it. But Sesshomaru knew the person he was looking for was just behind this rock. **

**He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked once more. Again there was no answer. He then used his poison whip and shattered it to pieces.**

**A person came out from an inner chamber, limping and mumbling, "Who dares… Who dares to disturb Hakimbo's sleep?" He was wearing white robes (which were somewhat dirty) and held a stick. He was half as tall as Sesshomaru and had to crane his head to see his face.**

**Hakimbo: You are… Are you my old friend, Inu Taisho's eldest son, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, I am.**

**Hakimbo: My, my. You sure have grown. The last time I saw you, you were merely – **

**Sesshomaru cut in.**

**Sesshomaru: I have come here in search of some answers. You say that there is nothing in the world about which you do not know…**

**Hakimbo: Yes, yes, that's true. I can read the stars. And stars are present everywhere, all the time. Even if you cannot see them in daylight, they are still there. And these stars inform me of everything, yes.**

**Sesshomaru: Then you must know of a demon called Naraku.**

**Hakimbo: Yes, yes. I know of Naraku. He used to be a human called Onigumo, but then he offered his body to – **

**Sesshomaru (cutting in again): I wish to know whether there's a way to destroy him.**

**Hakimbo: A way to destroy him, you say? Let's see…**

**He closed his eyes and started pacing up and down.**

**Hakimbo: There is a way… Yes, a curse…**

**Sesshomaru: A curse? You mean if a curse is put on him, he will die?**

**Hakimbo (mysteriously): No, no… (His voice dropped down to a whisper) The curse has already been cast upon him. If the conditions of the curse are fulfilled, that would lead to Naraku's destruction.**

**Sesshomaru: And what exactly are the conditions of the curse?**

**Hakimbo: I don't' know.**

**Sesshomaru: You said you know everything.**

**Hakimbo: You mean you actually believed me?**

**Sesshomaru was losing his patience.**

**Sesshomaru: Who cast the curse?**

**Hakimbo: A priestess called Sakumo.**

**Sesshomaru: Where will I find her?**

**Hakimbo: She is dead. (Seeing the angry expression on Sesshomaru's face) You see, Naraku had wounded her badly. She used the last of her spiritual powers to cast the curse on him and then she died.**

**Sesshomaru: Which means the secret of the curse went with her. Apparently, my visit here was futile.**

**He turned to go.**

**Hakimbo: I never said that there isn't any way to know the secret of the curse.**

**Sesshomaru turned back and looked at him.**

**Hakimbo: Sakumo knew that the curse would have no use if its knowledge is not passed on to someone. And so, she made arrangements so that this knowledge will be given to the first-born daughter of the family. So, according to my presumptions, the secret of the curse is with Sakumo's grand-daughter.**

**Sesshomaru: And where exactly will I find this grand-daughter?**

**Hakimbo: In the kingdom of Toran.**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru was again flying over the lands. He wondered whether it was right to depend on Hakimbo's information. He had grown old. And he also had a knack of making up mysterious stories. Even as he was pondering about it, the skies darkened. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'Naraku…' he thought. **

**Sure enough, Naraku descended from the skies.**

**Naraku: So you know about the curse, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. But now seeing your worried expression…**

**Naraku: I cannot let you meet the girl.**

**He attacked with his snake-like limbs. Sesshomaru was, however, able to dodge them easily. He then moved quickly and swiped Naraku with his Tokijin. Naraku vanished and a cracked wooden doll fell.**

**Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and continued on his search for the kingdom of Toran, now satisfied that he had taken the right decision.**


	2. The Princess of the Kingdom of Toran

_**Chapter 2 – The Princess of the kingdom of Toran**_

**Sesshomaru had finally reached the outskirts of the kingdom of Toran. He quietly made his way through the streets. However, he had no idea how he was going to find the grand-daughter of the priestess.**

**The people stopped doing their work and stared at him, whispering behind their hands.**

"**I've never seen anyone like him in these areas before."**

"**Do you think he is a demon?"**

"**Of course, he's a demon. Look at his claws…"**

"**But why is he here?"**

"**Probably, to know the secret."**

**Sesshomaru stooped and walked back to the man who had mentioned the secret. The man got scared and started walking backwards with faltering steps.**

**The man: What do you want? Why are you-?**

**Sesshomaru (quietly): What do you know about the secret?**

**The man (fumbling): Nothing – I don't know anything about the secret. The only person who knows about the secret is our princess.**

**Sesshomaru: The princess…**

**He looked up at the castle ahead of him.**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru was standing in front of the lord of the kingdom – Seiji.**

**Seiji: So you want to know about the curse put on Naraku by our late grandmother?**

**Sesshomaru: That is correct.**

**Seiji: I have heard a lot about your abilities, Lord Sesshomaru. I believe that you can dispose off that troublesome demon Naraku… Very well, then, I will have my sister, the princess meet with you. (To a maid) Inform Princess Sakura that there is a demon lord who wishes to know the secret.**

**The maid bowed and went out of the room. A little later, she returned.**

**Maid: I have informed the princess about Lord Sesshomaru's arrival and his desire to know the secret.**

**Seiji: Good. What did she say?**

**Maid: Nothing. She just disappeared with a gust of wind.**

**Seiji: What?**

**Maid: She just disappeared with a gust of wind.**

**Seiji: What?**

**Maid: She just – **

**Seiji (impatiently): I know, I know. (He put his forehead on his palm) What am I going to do with this girl?**

**A soft female voice echoed through the chamber "Well, it is your fault for spoiling her, my lord…"**

**Seiji turned.**

**Seiji: Oh, it's you, Amaya.**

**Amaya smiled. It was Sesshomaru's turn to be impatient.**

**Sesshomaru: Apparently, the princess is not very keen to share this secret with me.**

**He turned to go.**

**Amaya: Please, stop. (Sesshomaru stopped. Amaya walked up to him) You must not misunderstand Princess Sakura's actions. The only reason she doesn't want to tell anyone about the secret is because she doesn't want to endanger their lives. (Sesshomaru turned to look at Amaya. She seemed sad) That's the same reason why she hasn't even told us the secret. Just a year ago, a monk, like you, had come to know the secret. Impressed by his powers, Sakura had divulged it to him. However, it seemed that the monk was no match for Naraku. Before he could fulfill the conditions of the curse, Naraku brutally killed him. Not only that, he destroyed all the villages that the monk had passed. (She sighed) Sakura blames herself for their deaths. Since then, she absolutely refuses to even talk about the curse, in case she puts anyone else's life in danger.**

**Seiji got up.**

**Seiji (to Sesshomaru): But all you have to do is convince her that you are absolutely capable of managing yourself. (He smiled) I know you will succeed.**

**He then sent some soldiers and attendants to look for the princess.**

**Seiji: I assure you she will be back by evening.**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru was walking down the river bank. As he walked he saw a girl sitting leaning on a tree trunk, watching the sun set. As he neared, the fragrance of lily flowers reached his sensitive nose. A little later, the girl looked up.**

**Girl: I haven't seen you around here before. Are you the demon lord who wants to know the secret?**

**Sesshomaru (noticing her good-quality clothes): Are you Princess Sakura?**

**The girl laughed. **

**Girl: No, no. I am not Princess Sakura. I am just her royal attendant. My name is Yuka.**

**Sesshomaru observed the girl. She had long, bushy, elaborately-curled auburn hair, which she had left loose. She was wearing a simple yukata with blue and green star patterns. Her black eyes seemed to twinkle.**

**Yuka: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… But why do you want to kill this demon? Is it because he's killing so many innocent people, you know, like for the 'greater good'? Or is it for personal reasons?**

**Sesshomaru: It is for personal reasons…**

**He didn't know why he was answering her questions. He looked at her. There was something about her that seemed to make her different from other humans.**

**Yuka: I figured as much. But do not say that to the princess. Just tell her that you are doing it to save innocent lives from getting killed. Then, she will definitely consider you telling the secret.**

**Sesshomaru: Is that so…**

**Yuka observed him for some time. Then she got up.**

**Yuka: I have to go to look for the princess. I wish you luck. Bye!**

**And she walked away.**

**An hour later, Sesshomaru returned to the castle. Seiji welcomed him with a smile.**

**Seiji: Princess Sakura has returned and has requested audience with you.**

**Sesshomaru found himself being escorted into a chamber by a maid.**

**The room was very spacious and was decorated with ornate chandeliers, heavily framed paintings, expensive furniture and velvety curtains.**

**The princess was standing looking out of the window with her back to him. This irritated him. All he could see was her long, wavy hair. The princess motioned for the maid to leave. Then she addressed Sesshomaru.**

**Princess Sakura: So you are Lord Sesshomaru, who desires to know the secret of the curse that can cause Naraku's death?**

**Sesshomaru (shortly): Yes.**

**He didn't like Sakura's tone of authority.**

**Sakura: And what reason do you have to seek Naraku's death?**

**Sesshomaru considered a little before answering.**

**Sesshomaru: It is… for personal reasons…**

**Sakura: Is that so? Vengeance, is it?**

**Sesshomaru: That is correct.**

**Sakura: I see…**

**For a long time, neither of the two spoke. Then,**

**Sesshomaru: It seems that you do not wish to tell me about the curse.**

**Sakura (her voice suddenly cheerful): Now, why would that be?**

**She turned. Sesshomaru was stunned. **

**Sesshomaru: It's you!**

**It was the girl Yuka.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_You must have realised it anyway._**

**_Plz review and tell me whether u lyk d idea of d story..._**


	3. Battle I: Sakura Vs Sesshomaru

_**Chapter 3 – Battle I: Sakura Vs Sesshomaru**_

**The princess smiled.**

**Sakura: It looks like your presumption of me being a princess was right, after all.**

**Sesshomaru: But you had a ****different smell then.**

**Sakura: I know. I had lilies hidden under my clothes. I then manipulated the air around me to make sure that only fragrance of the flowers reached you. Wasn't that wonderful?**

**Sesshomaru**** kept quiet. He didn't think tricking him in any way was wonderful. Sakura voiced his thoughts.**

**Sakura: I know you mustn't have liked the fact that I tricked you. But I had to see for myself what sort of a person are you. I, that is to say, Yuka told you that if you lied you may get to know the secret. But you didn't. So you've officially passed the test.**

**Sesshomaru****: Test?**

**Sakura didn't elaborate. She grew a little worried.**

**Sakura: You have to pardon me, but…**

**Her voice trailed off.**

**Sesshomaru****: What is it?**

**Sakura (looking at him): Lord Sesshomaru, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but before I tell you the secret, I have to convince myself that you will be able to handle Naraku. (She sighed) Whenever Naraku faces a strong adversary, he goes around and tries to harm the people around him rather than facing his opponent directly. You have to assure me that, in such a case, you will be able to protect yourself and all those around you. **

**Sesshomaru****: What is it that you want from me?**

**Sakura: A battle. One I am satisfied that you are indeed powerful enough to fight Naraku, I'll tell you the secret. So, all you have to do is fight me.**

**Sesshomaru**** (after some time): Agreed.**

**Sakura (smiling): Good. So it's settled then. (She called for an attendant) She will escort you to your room. We will battle tomorrow morning. Good night!**

**Sesshomaru**** followed the maid out of the princess's room. The room he was taken into was just as beautifully furnished as the last one. He merely stood near the window, observing the dark skies.**

**A little later, there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru turned. It was Lord Seiji. **

**Seiji: I just heard about Sakura's decision.**

**Sesshomaru**** didn't say anything.**

**Seiji: Like I said, I know of your capabilities, Lord Sesshomaru. And I know you'll win tomorrow's battle. But… Sakura is not to be taken lightly. She is a priestess and has full control over her spiritual powers. She is particularly efficient in controlling the winds about which, I believe, you already know.**

**Sesshomaru**** knew he was referring to the incident when Sakura was able to hide her true smell.**

**Seiji (continuing): Also, she is a trained sword-fighter.**

**Sesshomaru****: Why are you so intent on letting me know the secret?**

**Seiji: Once you know the secret, you will be able to kill Naraku. Naraku is set on killing Sakura as she is the only person who knows about the curse. (After a pause) You must not have noticed but the whole kingdom of Toran is protected by a barrier created by my late grandmother. It does not allow Naraku to sense Sakura, thus protecting her. Even if he reaches the very outskirts of the kingdom, he will not be able to find the princess. (He sighed) He will stop at no limits to kill Sakura, which is why we live in constant fear. The sooner Naraku is killed, the better.**

**Sesshomaru**** looked at Seiji. His face was full of anxiety. A little later he looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.**

**Seiji: I wish you luck for tomorrow's battle.**

**And he left.**

*** * * * ***

**It was the next morning. Sesshomaru stood facing his opponent. Sakura was wearing the yukata again. She was also carrying a sword. Sesshomaru unsheathed his own Tokijin. There was a lot of noise. It seemed as though the whole kingdom had gathered to witness the battle.**

**A little later, Sakura's voice rang throughout the battle-field. "Shall we begin?"**

**Immediately, all the people ****quietened****. It was as though they had been struck mute. Only the chirping of birds at the far distance could be heard. **

**Sesshomaru**** (quietly): Yes.**

**At once, Sakura jumped and struck Sesshomaru with her sword. He blocked her attack with his own.**

**Sakura landed on her feet. Sesshomaru lost no time. He sent a blue shockwave from his Tokijin before she could get ready. But she was fast. Instantly, she created a barrier. Sesshomaru advanced towards Sakura with his sword. It was Sakura's turn to block the attack. Suddenly, her sword started glowing. In the next moment, it got covered with flames. As she slashed the sword, Sesshomaru jumped. A deep scar etched the ground's surface. He then rose up in the air. He raised his sword and gained some momentum. He then gave a very potent blow of Tokijin. So great was its power that the ground actually shook. The whole area got covered with smoke. Many people shouted "I can't see anything" and "I hope our princess is all right."**

**The smoke cleared. The scar that Sakura's attack had made on ground was nothing in comparison to the crater formed due to ****Sesshomaru's attack. There was, however, no sign of Sakura below.**

**Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Sakura was standing (or rather flying) right in front of him.**

**There were astonished gasps from the people. Even Lord Seiji was surprised.**

**Seiji: Well, well! Princess Sakura can actually fly!**

**Amaya: She isn't really flying, my Lord. She is just making the winds carry her.**

**Sesshomaru**** looked at Sakura. She was smiling.**

**Sakura: I must admit, Lord Sesshomaru, I am impressed. But now it's my turn.**

**She sheathed her sword, lifted her right hand and closed her eyes. A small ball of silvery light formed at the tip of her fingers. She then emanated a strong purifying wave all around. She then opened her eyes and saw ****Sesshomaru standing calmly. She was visibly surprised. Her attack did not seem to have affected Sesshomaru. She quickly moved towards him and struck with her sword again. Sesshomaru was pushed backwards a little.**

**Sakura (thinking): **_**So it did affect him after all.**_

**They continued fighting. As the battle progressed, they rose higher and higher. They were no longer visible to the people below. All they could see was the sudden lightning up of the clouds every now and then.**

**Up above the battle continued. A sudden feeling of tiredness crept over Sakura. The purifying wave had absorbed a lot of her strength. Sesshomaru was about to attack, but stopped. He realized something was wrong with his opponent. **

**Just then, Sakura lost consciousness, her control over the winds slackened and she started to fall…**


	4. Sakura's Tale

_**Thanks to my two reviewers:**_

**_1. Yuti-Chan_**

**_2. PhsycoticPlatypus_**

**_I really appreciate it..._**

**_Here's another chapter - Hope u enjoy!_**

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 4 – Sakura's Tale**_

**Sakura was falling head-long towards the ground with a lot of momentum. The people below began to shout as they realized that the falling figure was actually that of Princess Sakura.**

**A moment later, Sesshomaru darted after her.**

**A woman below: Oh, no! The princess is going to hit the ground.**

**Sesshomaru increased his speed. In the next moment he had caught Sakura. However, there was not enough time for him to straighten up and land on his feet. Instead he swooped upwards and started flying in the skies again.**

**A man: He did it!**

**Everyone looked up as Sesshomaru majestically circled the skies like an eagle. Gradually, he slackened his speed and finally landed on the ground, Sakura safely in his arm.**

*** * * * ***

**A few hours had passed. Sesshomaru was in his room in the castle. He was observing the Tensaiga. The sword was indeed a mystery. Every time he looked at the sword, he felt that it was challenging him to unveil the secrets hidden in its centuries-old blade.**

**A little later, there was a knock on the door.**

**Sesshomaru: Enter.**

**It was one of the princess's attendants.**

**Attendant: Princess Sakura has regained consciousness and has requested you to meet her.**

**Sesshomaru stood up and followed her to Sakura's room.**

**Sakura was sitting on her bed. She stood up as Sesshomaru entered.**

**Sakura (smiling): You won the battle. So, as promised, I will tell you the secret. I should warn you, however, that it is a long story.**

**Sesshomaru: Then perhaps you can cut it short.**

**Sakura laughed.**

**Sakura: I'm afraid that's not possible. I have to begin at… well, the beginning. (She paused) It all started about fifty years ago. That is about the time Naraku was came to power. You must have heard about Kikyo. She and my grandmother, Sakumo, were very good friends. They lived in the same village and they had refined their priestess talents together. (Her face grew somber) A few years later, grandmother left the village and came here, to Toran, at the insistence of some people who were being troubled by a demon. Here, she won the heart of the king of Toran. They married. A few years later, the news of Kikyo's death reached her. She was very angry. Despite repeated protests from grandfather, she went back to the village. She soon found out about Naraku and decided to avenge Kikyo's death. But Naraku was cunning, as evil as anyone could ever be. (She waited a little before continuing) Naraku is a shape-shifter. He managed to trick grandmother. He attacked her when she was least prepared and severely wounded her. (Sakura smiled ruefully) He didn't, however, take the effort to kill her immediately. He simply left her to die. That was Naraku's mistake. My grandmother used the last of her powers and strength to cast a curse on Naraku; a curse, that she knew, will, one day, be the reason for Naraku's death.**

**Sesshomaru: What was the curse?**

**Sakura: On the slopes of the Sacred Mountain to the north of the country will bloom the Flower of True Forms on the night of the full-moon in the seventh month. We have to smear the blade of the sword with its nectar, so that it can imbibe the magic of the flower. The sword must me brought to contact with Naraku's blood.**

**Sesshomaru: And…**

**Sakura: Naraku is a half-demon. He was originally a human. Unlike other half-demons, he can choose the time when he changes into a human. If, the sword is touched with Naraku's blood, he will be forced to transform into his original self, that is, a human.**

**Sesshomaru: You mean Naraku will turn into a mere human?**

**Sakura: That's right. But there are a few complications…**

**Sesshomaru: Complications?**

**Sakura: Yes. You see, my grandmother channeled the curse through her sacred talisman. It consisted of six white pearls and a crystal. It seems that after her death, some robbers had stolen it. When I came to know about it, we announced all around the kingdom that whoever recovers those will be awarded. All that we got back were these.**

**She picked up something from the bed and showed it to Sesshomaru. On her palm rested three shining pearls.**

**Sakura: After all these years, the curse has got inactive. We have to restore the talisman fully to bring the curse out of its dormant state.**

**Sesshomaru: I see.**

**Sakura: You see, we haven't got limitless time to secure the pearls and the crystal. The Flower of True Forms blooms just once in every year and if we lose this opportunity, we will have to wait for another year. So, we must start immediately.**

**Sesshomaru: 'We'? If you are thinking of accompanying me, then it is futile. I work alone.**

**Sakura smiled.**

**Sakura: I have heard that you always want to play a lone hand at doing whatever you want to. It's because of your high self-esteem, isn't it? But, this time you have to compromise a little, I'm afraid. You see, the Sacred Mountain, is protected by a barrier. It means that a full-demon, such as you, will not be able to find the mountain. So, you have to have someone who can lead you to the mountain. So, now, can I accompany you?**

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything.**

**Sakura: I'll take that as a 'yes'. (She took a deep breath) There's another problem…**

**Sesshomaru: What is it?**

**Sakura: I told you that the nectar of the flower has to be smeared on a sword, didn't I? Well, that sword can't be just any ordinary one…**

**Sesshomaru: I figured as much.**

**Sakura: The sword should be one that does not belong to this world.**

**(She paused. She seemed to be in deep thought.) I just can't figure it out. How can we get a sword that doesn't belong to this world? It's indeed a mystery.**

**The word 'mystery' echoed through Sesshomaru's mind. Just then, the Tensaiga quivered. He unsheathed it. Sakura first looked at Sesshomaru and then at the Tensaiga and then back at Sesshomaru. She hurried to Sesshomaru and ran her finger over the sword.**

**Sakura: This sword…**

**Sesshomaru: It's called the Tensaiga.**

**Sakura: Tensaiga… Who gave it to you?**

**Sesshomaru: My father.**

**Sakura: It is different from any sword that I have ever laid eyes on. I think this sword might solve our problem. Can I see it?**

**Sesshomaru handed the Tensaiga to Sakura. She took it and closed her eyes. After some time, Tensaiga started to glow. Sakura opened her eyes and the sword stopped glowing.**

**Sakura: This is it! This is the sword! We can use it on Naraku!**

**Sesshomaru: I don't think it will work… **

**Sakura: Why not?**

**Sesshomaru: This sword, it cannot kill. It is used to revive the dead.**

**Sakura: And that is the reason it does not belong to this world! And we don't have to kill Naraku with it; we just have to use it to induce the nectar into his body. (She paused) That solves the sword problem. But before we head for the mountain, we must find the remaining pearls and the crystal…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know I set too many conditions, but that's just going to make it more adventurous. **

**The next update might take time as I'm in the middle of exams, and wen they end, ther er going to be practicals and then exams again.**

**But I'm definitely going to complete the story.**


End file.
